Trop tard
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: OS. Attendant Ryuichi à l'aéroport, Tôma se souvient...La séparation des Nittle Grasper comme vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginée.


Titre : Trop tard…

Série : Gravitation.

Genre : OS, Tout est POV Tôma, utilisation de l'épisode 2 de la série (du moins la première scène à l'aéroport), yaoï, angst, OOC, quoi d'autre……….. Ah oui LEMON.

Couple : Il est question de Tôma x Mika mais pour le lemon c'est Ryuichi x Tôma.

Disclamer : Aucun des persos n'est à moi. C'est pourtant simple, c'est la même chose que dans mes autres fics, toutes séries confondus : Hormis les idées débiles, rien ne m'appartient.

Chtite note : J'ai enfin pu acheter le dernier DVD de Gravitation, j'ai enfin pu regarder les derniers épisodes. J'attendais de tout voir pour terminer cette fic que j'ai commencé depuis plus de quatre mois sans y parvenir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chtite note 2 :A tous ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, notamment celles sur Gundam Wing. Promis après ce deuxième OS en une semaine, je replonge dans mes fics à chapitre. Si j'arrive à retrouver toutes mes notes (ce qui est loin d'être gagné) et si j'ai le temps (Oups encore moins gagné), ça devrait aller assez vite mais bon s'il vous plaît prenez votre mal en patience.

Bonne lecture à tous.

¤

Je suis à l'aéroport. Je suis arrivé depuis cinq minutes à peine. On vient d'annoncer l'avion en provenance de New York.

Dans quelques instants, tu seras devant moi. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se gonfle de joie mais il se serre également d'appréhension. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir le coup ni si je parviendrais à te dire ces mots qui me hantent depuis si longtemps. Je sais encore moins comment tu vas réagir et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Mais malgré tout, je ne reculerai pas.

Ca fait trois ans que j'attends ce moment…

Trois ans depuis cette nuit qui a tout changé…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flash-back (trois ans plus tôt)

_Deux heures du matin. Dans un grand hôtel de Kyoto._

_Au deuxième étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et deux silhouettes en sortent. Deux hommes, le premier brun, le second blond_.

- Je suis crevé, je fais en avançant dans le couloir.

- Pas moi, me répond Ryuichi. J'adore ces séances de dédicaces. On peut alors vraiment communiquer avec nos fans.

- C'est vrai mais pendant près de cinq heures, c'est usant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir le coup.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, rigole-t-il. Autant ne pas chercher à comprendre et en profiter, non ?

- Tu as raison.

Un sourire sur les lèvres grâce à la bonne humeur qu'il dégage en permanence, j'ouvre la porte de ma suite, la sienne est un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Ca te dit un petit verre avant d'aller se coucher ?

- Tu m'invites ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais que le minibar de ta chambre est vide. Notre cher manager l'a vidé pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise. Mais comme il n'a pas fait la même chose avec le mien parce qu'il sait que je suis plus raisonnable que toi, il est plein. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je te propose un saké.

- Si en plus tu me prends par les sentiments. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis incapable de résister à un saké.

- C'est facile, je te connais par cœur et j'en joue. Je sais tout de toi. Aller entre.

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer et je referme la porte pendant qu'il s'installe sur le canapé. Je me dirige aussitôt vers le bar d'où je sors la bouteille de saké ainsi que deux verres. Je ramène le tout vers la table basse du salon et nous sers. Je tends son verre à Ryuichi et je m'assois en face de lui sur un des fauteuils. Je bois une gorgée avant de m'apercevoir qu'il me fixe à travers son verre d'un air étonnement sérieux. Cela m'intrigue, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je l'interroge du regard et il me répond d'une voix douce et grave, la même que quand il chante, celle que j'adore.

- Non…Tu ne sais pas tout de moi…

Il vide ensuite son verre d'un trait avant de le reposer sur la table, de nouveau joyeux et espiègle, comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, reprend-t-il, comment ça va avec Mika ?

- J'en sais rien…, j'avoue dans un souffle, légèrement renfrogné.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Avant qu'on parte pour venir ici il y a deux jours, on s'est disputé. Elle m'a reproché d'avoir peur de m'engager alors que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, mais je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt pour le mariage…Le ton est rapidement monté et je suis parti en claquant la porte. Depuis, entre le voyage et nos obligations, je n'ai eu ni le temps ni vraiment l'envie de la rappeler, pas pour avoir une nouvelle querelle. Je préfère lui laisser le temps de se calmer et avec Mika, deux jours c'est pas suffisant, je conclue avec un sourire.

- T'en fais pas. Ca va passer et tout ira très bien après.

- Je l'espère mais sans savoir pourquoi je n'en suis pas convaincu…

- Tu vas pas te mettre à déprimer, non plus ?

- Avec toi, à mes cotés, aucun risque.

J'éclate de rire et il fait de même. Rire nous fait du bien, ça nous permet de relâcher la pression après deux jours non stop de promotion pour notre nouvel album. Après nous être calmés, je finis mon verre. L'alcool me brûle la gorge mais j'aime cette sensation. Ryuichi me regarde en souriant, sans un mot, sans une blague. J'aime beaucoup sa bonne humeur mais j'apprécie particulièrement ces moments où nous sommes tous les deux avec rien d'autre que le silence entre nous.

Mais ces moments ne durent jamais et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. Ryuichi ne tarde pas à se lever.

- Bon, sur ce, je vais aller me coucher. Je vais pas te faire veiller plus longtemps, tu as dit que tu étais crevé…

Je me lève sans rien dire car bizarrement ma fatigue s'est envolée. Mais je ne vais pas l'obliger à rester avec moi encore un peu, même si ce soir…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de lui près de moi. Et puis, malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire, peut-être que lui aussi est fatigué.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvre. Mais au lieu de sortir, il se tourne vers moi. Moi qui n'ai subitement plus aucune envie qu'il s'en aille. On se regarde un instant dans les yeux.

Un instant….

Une seconde…

Une heure…

Ou une éternité….

La porte claque et je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres de Ryuichi sur les miennes, sa langue envahissant ma bouche que je lui cède sans résistance. J'ai les yeux fermés mais je devine sans peine son visage, avec un air sérieux, le même que quand il est sûr scène mais avec les pupilles pétillant de désir mutin. Pourquoi j'y arrive aussi bien ? parce que c'est ce que je ressens : un désir grandissant au fur et à mesure que sa langue joue avec la mienne, une envie folle se sentir son corps contre le mien, à l'intérieur du mien.

Ryuichi doit l'avoir compris car sans relâcher mes lèvres, il me soulève et noue mes jambes autour de sa taille, me serrant contre son torse. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand ses mains passent sur mes fesses, caressantes, douces mais avides de posséder plus car elles remontent aussitôt sur le haut de mon pantalon et s'introduisent sans attendre à l'intérieur, glissant sur ma peau brûlante à leur contact. Je sens un doigt s'approcher de mon intimité et passer doucement dessus, taquinant sans oser y pénétrer et le plaisir que je ressens à ce toucher est si fort que je cambre les reins, relâchant brutalement ses lèvres à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air, les yeux grands ouvert sur le plafond.

Ryuichi ressort ses mains de mon pantalon et les pose sur mes hanches. La tension baisse de quelques degrés par ce geste mais je ne suis pas disposé à ce qu'elle cesse totalement et je le fais savoir, en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de Ryuichi que j'entreprends de lécher et de mordre délicatement. Il laisse échapper un grognement avant de tourner la tête et de recommencer à m'embrasser fougueusement.

Pendant que je lui réponds avec passion, je sens qu'il bouge. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux que j'ai refermé sans m'en rendre compte, je sais qu'il se dirige vers la chambre, plongée dans le noir. J'ai raison puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il nous fait tomber sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi, libérant mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur suite au choc entre mon dos et la télécommande de la télévision, qui traînait sur le matelas, qu'un gémissement rauque sort simultanément de nos deux bouches, gémissement provoqué par le frottement l'un contre l'autre de nos membres comprimés par nos vêtements.

Nous nous redressons les lèvres à nouveau soudées et nous commençons à nous déshabiller l'un l'autre. Nos gestes sont brusques, fébriles, impatients, à tel point que je déchire le t-shirt de Ryuichi, lui tirant un grognement. Très vite, il ne nous reste que nos boxers mais alors que j'allais lui enlever, il me repousse soudain sur le lit et arrache mon dernier vêtement dans un bruit de tissu lacéré qui m'excite encore un peu plus. Il s'allonge ensuite sur moi, reprenant mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est si bon que je me frotte contre lui pour augmenter le contact entre nos deux corps. Il stoppe le baiser pour descendre sur mon torse que ses mains et sa langue parcourent sans répit, me tirant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il continue de descendre vers mon sexe et commence à le couvrir de baisers.

C'est alors que je me mets à trembler, mais plus de désir, de peur. Une peur incontrôlée et absurde. Après tout je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai 28 ans et j'ai déjà couché avec Mika…alors pourquoi j'ai peur ? L'inconnu, peut-être… ? C'est ma première fois avec un homme….

En tout cas, Ryuichi a dû voir mon hésitation, mon trouble parce qu'il ramène son visage à la hauteur du mien et commence doucement à me caresser la joue tout en déposant de légers baisers sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il a toujours su me comprendre sans que j'aie besoin de parler. Et cette fois, il arrive même à me rassurer sans prononcer un seul mot. En quelques instants, son calme et sa douceur ont raison de mon angoisse et d'un hochement de tête, je l'autorise à continuer.

Il écarte lentement mes cuisses puis s'agenouille entre. Sans me laisser le temps de m'y préparer, il se penche sur mon membre et l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Je hurle de plaisir, c'est extraordinaire comme sensation…cette impression d'être littéralement dévoré…Il s'active sur ma verge, léchant, suçant à une vitesse folle.

Il attise mon désir à tel point que je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux plus…je veux le sentir en moi…. mais il porte toujours son boxer, un obstacle non désirable entre nos deux corps. Je veux lui enlever mais dans nos positions respectives, mes mains ne peuvent atteindre son sous-vêtement et il ne semble pas avoir envie d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire. Une idée coquine me passe alors à l'esprit. Remontant les jambes le long du corps de Ryuichi, je pose mes pieds sur sa taille, attrapant les bords de son boxer entre mes orteils. Et doucement, gêné par les vagues de désir qu'il me procure je fais glisser son vêtement le long de ses jambes, tout en le caressantde la plante des pieds.

Il gémit, envoyant d'étranges vibrations dans mon membre, aussitôt répercutées dans tout mon corps. C'est trop pour mes sens surchauffés et je me libère dans sa bouche. Il se rallonge sur moi et recommence aussitôt à m'embrasser, son érection frottant involontairement contre mon intimité. Je n'en peux plus…

Je le veux en moi…

Maintenant….

Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et appuyant sur son dos, je m'empale sur son membre, l'enfonçant complètement en moi. Nos cris se mélangent sur le bord de nos lèvres. Cri de plaisir intense pour lui, de jouissance et de douleur pour moi. J'ai mal, la pénétration a été brutale mais le bonheur de le sentir enfin en moi, l'atténue et l'adoucie.

Ryuichi attend quelque minutes, conscient de la souffrance que je dois ressentir. Et je lis dans ses yeux qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir peut-être blessé. C'est stupide, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'aie obligé à me prendre de cette façon. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment par des mots, alors je l'embrasse et par ce baiser, je lui dit ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer.

Il doit avoir compris car dès que je relâche ses lèvres, il commence un mouvement ample et profond, s'enfonçant avec fougue mais douceur toujours plus loin en moi. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer tant mon plaisir est fort et les seuls sons à franchir mes lèvres sont des gémissements rauques et haletants. La douleur a totalement disparu, je ne suis plus que désir et volupté sous ses coups de reins rythmés et de plus en plus rapides. Il s'active en moi quelques minutes ou quelques heures, peu importe le temps qui passe, seul le désir partagé etpresque assouvi est important…

Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir résister au plaisir et au souffle court de Ryuichi, je sais qu'il en ait de même pour lui. Dans un dernier coup de reins, il empoigne fermement mon sexe et nous nous libérons ensemble dans un cri de pure jouissance.

J'ai les yeux fermés, la tête au creux de son cou, je reprends mon souffle lentement profitant des merveilleux picotements que me procure encore sa présence dans mon corps. Il fait de même, ses bras m'entourant tendrement….

Un moment de calme comme nous en avons partagé des dizaines mais celui-là possède une saveur différente, particulière. Un sentiment de plénitude que je n'ai jamais connu après avoir fait l'amour avec Mika….Et c'est cette pensée qui me fait réaliser :

J'aime Mika mais infiniment moins que Ryuichi. Avec lui, tout est plus beau, plus doux, plus passionné…Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident mais il est avant tout mon âme sœur ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai…

Je l'aime, c'est tout…

Je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, mais il sursaute. Il relève la tête et me regarde intensément dans les yeux, avec cet air sérieux qu'il n'a que quand il est sur scène. Cela me met mal à l'aise subitement et je ne peux que détourner le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. Je le repousse doucement d'une main pour m'y soustraire et dans le mouvement, il se retire de moi et s'assois au bord du lit.

- Pourquoi ?

Le mot est murmuré et pourtant il claque à mon oreille comme une bombe. Il y a dedans tant d'interrogation, d'incompréhension…de colère ? Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher pour comprendre de quoi il parle. Mais étrangement je ne parviens pas à parler, à formuler la conclusion à laquelle je viens d'aboutir. Je ne parviens pas à lui dire que je l'aime.

Confronté à mon silence, il attend une explication que je suis incapable de lui donner, parce qu'elle implique trop de choses, a trop de conséquences et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y faire face.

Voyant que je ne réponds toujours pas, il soupire et se lève. Il ramasse avec lenteur ses vêtements et se rhabille, avant de se diriger vers la porte communiquant avec le salon, près de laquelle il s'arrête, se tournant légèrement vers moi. Une lueur que je n'ai jamais vue brillant dans ses yeux…

- Pourquoi ?...Donne-moi au moins une raison, Tôma…

Sa voix est faible mais je l'entends très bien. Il veut que je lui donne au moins une raison expliquant mon comportement... Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule et unique, celle qui est à la fois si simple et si complexe. Mais encore une fois je ne dis rien, aller savoir pourquoi, ces mots que je rêve de dire restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappe, devant mon mutisme et il sort de la chambre. Quelques secondes après, j'entends la porte de la suite qui claque.

Il est parti….je m'écroule sur l'oreiller

Triste…

Epuisé…

Vide…

Fin du flash-back

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tous les détails de cette nuit, les bons comme les mauvais, sont gravés dans ma mémoire….mais également dans ma chair.

Le lendemain, Ryuichi annonçait à la presse la séparation du groupe pour une raison bidon que tout le monde a gobé. Tout le monde, sauf Noriko…Et moi bien évident car je suis le seul à connaître la véritable cause. Trois jours après cette annonce, Ryuichi s'envolait vers les Etats-Unis et n'en ai pas revenu depuis. Le lendemain de son départ, je demandais Mika en mariage…

Mais depuis, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour en trois ans, sans que je regrette mon silence de cette nuit-là, sans que je ne m'en veuille, sans que je culpabilise…

Néanmoins….

Même si ma vie est désormais construite loin de lui,

Même si elle me semble vide et terne depuis trois ans, malgré mon mariage et ma réussite en tant que président de NG,

Cette vie, je l'ai choisie et je dois assumer ce choix.

Les jeux sont faits depuis trois ans, c'est moi qui aie arrêté la roulette et c'est moi qui aie perdu.

Rien ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé.

Rien ne pourra remplacer les silences et les mots non prononcés qu'il y a eu ce soir-là.

Rien…

Mais même s'il est trop tard…

Je veux qu'il sache.

Je veux qu'il ait enfin la réponse à cette question en suspens depuis trois ans.

Je la lui dois.

Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis offert à lui, pourquoi il a cru après ça que je le rejetais alors que c'était mon amour pour lui qui me terrorisait et me bâillonnait.

Même si je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement, je l'ai blessé par mon silence et je lui dois une explication.

¤

Je sens un regard sur moi, je me redresse, tu es là.

Je te fais face.

Malgré la distance, malgré nos lunettes, je sais que tu peux voir mes yeux comme je vois les tiens.

J'y mets tous mes sentiments, tout l'amour que je te portais il y a trois ans.

Et je sais que tu peux enfin y lire :

**_Aïshiteru_**.

¤

Derrière tes lunettes, je devine les larmes qui perlent à tes yeux.

Tu tentes de les refouler, de les cacher mais je les vois.

Je les vois mais ne les comprends pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses larmes ?

¤

J'aperçois alors une lueur dans tes yeux…

Cette lueur….

C'est la même qu'il y a trois ans…mais elle est plus forte… et plus triste aussi…

¤

Je comprends brusquement ce qu'elle signifie…

Elle me murmure, me chuchote, me dit, me hurle: JE T'AIME.

¤

Tu m'aimes, Ryuichi…c'est vrai ?

Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…

Je ne l'ai même jamais espéré…

Je pensais que ce n'était pour toi qu'un coup de folie, une erreur…

Tu m'aimes Ryuichi…. Mon dieu….mais qu'ai-je fait ?

¤

Tu te jettes sur moi comme un fou, sautant et gesticulant. Pour un observateur extérieur, tu débordes de joie de vivre.

Mais moi je sais…

Je sais que tu agis toujours ainsi quand tu veux cacher ce que tu ressens réellement.

Je sais que tu caches les blessures de ton âme derrière ce masque de joyeux drille, que plus tu as mal et plus tu plaisantes.

Mais….Je sais qu'en fait, tu as envie de pleurer…

Non, que tu pleures vraiment

¤

Je discute avec K, sans même faire attention à ce que je dis. J'ôte mes lunettes, sans m'en rendre compte et je te regarde.

- Bon retour parmi nous Ryuichi-san.

Ma voix tremble.

Kami sama, jamais des mots ont eu autant de mal à quitter mes lèvres. Et pourtant de tous ceux que je viens de prononcer ce sont les seuls à être vraiment sincères

¤

J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir tant la douleur qui me comprime la poitrine est violente.

J'essaye de ne pas le montrer, me cachant derrière ce sourire que j'ai tant de difficultés à esquisser.

¤

Bon sang, qu'ai-je fait ?

Si je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, c'était pour guérir la blessure que j'ai ouverte il y a trois ans, pour te donner une explication à mon comportement mais sans rien attendre en retour car il est trop tard.

Je ne pensais pas que la situation serait encore plus désastreuse après ça.

Le remède est pire que le mal

¤

Mon âme crie de douleur…

Mon cœur saigne…

Et je sais que les tiens le font également.

¤

Je t'ai blessé,

J'ai joué avec ton cœur,

Je l'ai brisé

J'ai éparpillé les morceaux dans le vent…

¤

Je n'ai jamais fait autre chose que te blesser par ce jeu…

Celui de l'amour que je croyais maîtriser mais qui m'as échapper lamentablement.

¤

Je voudrais revenir en arrière mais je ne peux pas….

Pardonne-moi mon amour….

Il est trop tard…

Owari

Finie, mais j'ai l'intention de faire une suite, où mon petit chouchou : Tôma se débattra psychologiquement, pris au piège par ses sentiments pour Mika, Ryuichi et Eiri…Oui, oui ! Vous avez bien lu, les trois en même temps mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai vraiment trop de fics de commencer qu'il faut continuer et finir, et puis c'est encore confus dans mon esprit…

Et puis si vous trouvez que ça ne vaut pas une suite, ça vaut pas le coup de la faire…

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Kiki


End file.
